iCarly SEDDIE: what happened after iGoodbye? Chapter 1
by infinity8lover
Summary: HEEEEEY! This story is pretty much about what happened after the crappy (LOL) ending of iCarly: iGoodbye. Personally I didn't like it at all since there was no romance but the thing Freddie was gonna ask Sam ;) and the kiss Carly gave Freddie D: (sorry, Creddie hater over here :P well I still respect other people's opinions :D) anyway this is what I'd love to see happen :3 ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Carly was on the plane about to finish watching her favorite iCarly shows, and the sound from the megaphone waked her up from her amazing flashbacks. It was time to go... So she had closed her laptop, put on the seatbelt, hoping the best for her friends and brother and an awesome time on Italy.

Meanwhile, Sam was gone already from Carly's house and apparently was on her way to her own house. Riding that motocycle was the best thing ever for "Mama's" butt... But still, she was deeply sad for her best friend leaving.

She then crossed the traffic lights, hoping for a good future.

Afterwards, Freddie just said: and... WE'RE OUT.

But... Was that really the ending?

Sam finally got to her house, she parked her awesome new motocycle, got in, locked the door, and jumped to her couch. Her mom was not home. PERFECT.

Someone knocked the door a few minutes later, "who could it beeee?!" she thought.

But, since she was sorta bored, she decided to open... "WHAT DA FUCK DO U.." It was Freddie. "umm.. What you doing here?" asked Sam. But she didn't have a surprised face at all.

"Oh, well.. Umm... Can I like.. Come in?" Whispered Freddie. "Oh, uh, sure.. Course" said Sam a little confused.

As the tension dispersed a bit, and they both took a sit on different couches, Sam finally broke the silence: "sooo... What you here for then, Fredork?" But it seemed like Freddie was thinking seriously about something. Like he was doubting. "Are you gonna talk or wut? Ugghhh! gettin' hungry here!" Said Sam a bit angrily.

"oh, sorry.. I, uh... Have.. Something t-to tell you..." Said Freddie shyly.

"soooo..l wut's that?" asked Sam curiously. "ok... I'll just do it, you know?:

SAM, I, WANT US TO... COME BACK. I STILL FUCKING LIKE YOU AND I WAS GONNA SAY THAT TODAY EARLIER WHEN WE THEN CHANGED TOPIC. I PROMESS THIS TIME WE WON'T FIGHT. EVEN IF WE DO I WON'T MIND.. I just wanna be with you the rest of my life, take care of you, or well.. You take care of me *sigh* however it is, you make me happy, you're my reason of life. I, you."

After about a minute of full silence, Sam finally looked over Freddie's face to see his expression, she noticed he was almost crying..

"I, I'm not sure..." said Sam. "It.. It's ok. i guess you stopped liking me, I mean, with all my nerd stuff.. And if you see it this way, I was the one who broke up with you... I.. I am so sorry Sam. I should um... Go. See you at school I guess."

He stood up and walked to the door sadly, but he then felt a warm breath close his neck. He turned around to see and.. Sam placed her lips on his. His heart starting beating so fast, and he was sweating.. But he didn't stop her. He just enjoyed it. It was heaven.

Sam had decided that instead of talking about her feelings (which she was definitely not good at), showing them with actions. So she kissed him passionately like she never did before. She slowly slid her tongue into his mouth softly... Freddie answered by putting his tongue on hers and started playing around. He bite her under lip and made her gasp quietly. After a couple minutes of doing that they finally realized they were eventually laying on the couch, Sam was on top of course...


	2. Chapter 2

They both felt eachother's breath and that really comforted both.

It had been about 5 minutes since they last had said at least a word, so Freddie (really worried) broke silence this time:

"S- Sam? Uh... What are you trying to tell me with all this?"

Sam made a funny face, and said: "oh Gosh! I can't believe you're still as stupid as always! What do you think I meant?"

"Uh, I..." Said Freddie shyly, and without even let him finish Sam almost shouted: "oh, c'mon Mama is gonna show ya some more so you can understand what I meant!"

And she kissed him even more passionately. As she started to get horny... Not one of those pervy and feeling-less excitation... She just felt like he loved him so much for the inside but she was also really attracted to him phisically...

XXX

So she took her lips off his and started softly and seductively to lick his face.. All around, with only the tip of her tongue.. Freddie was sorta surprised with all this and he'd usually worry about his mother getting a panic attack for him not coming home early but he remembered she was on a trip of 2 days to Minnesotta. so he thought to himself: *if I want this girl, and not wanna let her go, I'll have to give her what she apparently wants.*

Meanwhile he thought all that she was still licking him, but she had moved her tongue near his neck causing him start getting super aroused. And from nowhere, and without any intention he moaned, not so loud thankfully.

So, he finally decided to show his wild side. He pushed Sam back like he hated her. She was surprised to see that and whispered: "I thought you loved me... I"

But because she was facing down and not seeing what Freddie was doing at all she got a surprise as Freddie didn't let her finish her phrase:

he had unzipped his pants and took them down as well as his boxers. He already had a huge boner, and Sam hadn't noticed :O

HE JUST MADE HER SHUT UP BY PUTTING HIS 7 inch COCK ON HER MOUTH.

She would've yelled but her mouth was full... Of pure goodness she had to admit after a few seconds to get it well adjusted on, it was just HUGE!

Sam took it off her mouth and said seductively: "Baby Freddie wants me to taste his milk, so you it's right?"

"Yes please mommy! I mean... Mama"

She didn't answer at all cuz she had already started licking his dick's head in a. Circular motion. Then she put it on her mouth again and sucked up and down, in n out...

"OHHHH... Fuckkkk Sammmm! Sammy! Oh yeah, fucking bitch! This baby loves ittt! Milk's good! Awww! Fuck yeah babyyyy! Like that, just like that! Oh God you're sooo good at thiss!" Freddie yelled without looking a little ashamed at all.

Sam was then rubbing that huge sausage with her left hand really strong as she used her right to rub her already extremely wet pussy.

She did that for about 3 minutes until Freddie shouted:

"Oooooohhhh! FUCK! My God, Sam! I'm gonna comeee! Nowww!"

Inmediately without even thinking about the taste, Sam put his penis in her mouth again and waited until the warm goodness came out. She let it all pour inside her mouth and a lil' bit n her chest (which was a bit uncovered) and fell between her tits. And as for what was on her mouth, she let some of it come out cuz she thought that would arouse Freddie even more and the rest, she swallowed it. The taste wasn't that bad, just sorta sweet with a slight taste of fish taco... Well, after all Sam liked all kinds of tastes and food... Specially tacos.. Fish tacos.. "Yumm" she said "that was fucking good baby"

"Hey mama, I told you to taste da milk, not fucking swallow it all like a bitch!"

Said Freddie.

"Well you know..." Said Sam sexily "I can make it up for that... How about a new game, baby Freddie?"

"What kinda game dear mama?" Wondered Freddie. "oh, a good one love, I think we're ready to *turn this over* don't ya agree?" Said Sam as she was pulling her shirt and pants off, then she was about to do the same with her navy blue bra and matching panties but Freddie stopped her, pulled her by his side strongly (thing that was soo arousing for Sam, finally seeing Freddie use his force and he really had developed a good looking body) and kissed her neck passionately and licked it, as he went down to her back and unbottoned her bra sowly and sexily. As the bra was completely off she was facing the opposite side so he couldn't see her boobs. He wildly twisted her to reveal her amazing looking tits. They were just sooo nicely built, with pinkish big nipples and the best thing: they were naturally HUGE. And they standed up well without the bra still.

"Wow. Mama, can I get some milk from those? I'm hungry"

"Oh, you may sweetheart" said Sam jokingly.

So he first started licking sofly the outter part of her sexy boobs. As he started increasing the speed and force, he ended up sucking and biting her nipples mercilessly. Therefore, she was sooo excited she moaned his name.


End file.
